Una Apuesta Segura
by SadisticShy
Summary: Una apuesta entre Discord y Rarity lleva a Spike a un mundo que funciona con la lógica del genero harem y donde él es el clásico protagonista.
1. Prologo

"Me sorprende lo rápido que ha crecido Spike, otros dragones toman mucho tiempo en desarrollar un buen sentido de raciocinio"

"Ya era bastante maduro desde antes, querido, tú solo no lo habías notado por qué solo te la pasabas con Fluttershy."

"¿En serio? Pues te seré honesto, nunca espere que la princesa Shmarity fuera a ser alguna vez un jugador real. Menos aún que Spike logrará estar tan tranquilo mientras tú estás a su lado."

"Yo era una excepción a su forma de ser, después de todo Spike le cuesta pensar cuando hay gemas de por medio, y yo soy una de las más finas ante sus ojos."

"Pues parece que ya no tanto. Si fuera a apostar diría que ya nuestro pequeño dragón te ha dejado de ver como un diamante."

"Discord, por favor~ aún si todas las yeguas del mundo estuvieran locas por tenerlo el me seguiría buscando a mí."

"Pues digo que hagamos un pequeño experimento, si estás en lo correcto, te ayudare en cualquier idea loca que tengas para tu siguiente vestido. Y si yo gano, tú vas a diseñar algo para mi, sin preguntas ni chismes sobre ello después de ello por tu parte, ¿hecho?."

"Discord, no soy el tipo de dama que aceptaría una apuesta... Pero en este caso no veo forma alguna en la que pueda perder... Hecho."

"Pues empecemos de una vez, que nuestro invitado de honor ya está regresando."


	2. Capítulo 1

Otro día que inicia para Spike. La luz naranja del sol mañanero roza suavemente sus pestañas con suficiente calor como para despertarlo.

Un suave bostezo continuó su rutina diaria, seguido de un estiramiento que...

Spike pestañeó dos veces e intentó volver a estirarse.

Otra vez sin resultado.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que se había enredado el cuerpo entero con las sábanas, ya sería la tercera vez de la semana. Se rió para sus adentros y procedió a forzar una de sus manos fuera de la manta.

Su primer intento falló, algo lo retenía. Molesto, volvió a intentar con más fuerza, pero solo logró contraer más las sábanas en su contra. Decido, y más impaciente que antes, tomo un respiro profundo y deslizó lenta y cuidadosamente su mano. Dentro de poco sintió el agarre desistir y tomó la oportunidad para liberar su garra.

Si, su garra... Que debería ser morada, con escamas (bien pulidas) y afiladas...

"¿Qué... es esto?" Pregunto al ver una mano, como la de los monos pero sin pelo y de un color naranja claro.

"Spike... Es muy temprano..." Dijo una voz que venía desde dentro del cúmulo de sábanas encima de él.

Los ojos de spike empezaron a calmarse a medida que se hacía la idea de lo que podría estar pasando. Otro experimento de Twilight sin duda, se quedaron dormidos mientras investigaban y por eso...

Spike levantó las sábanas, revelando no a una pony si no a una criatura que no había visto nunca antes. De cara fina, y cabello largo (y algo estropeado). El cuerpo de la criatura estaba cubierto por un sweater Azul oscuro y era suave al tacto, Spike sabía esto muy bien pues dicha criatura descansando en su pecho, que mientras más la miraba más fácil se le hacía identificarla como Twilight, constantemente rozaba su cuerpo en contra del de él.

_¿Que-que clase de hechizo estábamos probando ayer?_ Pensó consternado, su piel temblando ante la nueva sensación alrededor de su cuerpo que anteriormente confundía con la de suaves sábanas recién lavadas.

**Ninguno que yo sepa**, respondió una voz dentro de la cabeza de Spike. Una voz grave y de tono juguetón, era la voz de Discord. **Aunque, una apuesta fue lo que te llevo aquí, si eso cuenta como magia peligrosa**

¿_Discord_?

**Sabes en tiempos antiguos, algunos ponies arriesgaban partes de su cuerpo por algún conjuro. Así que si, se puede decir que esto es culpa de un peligroso hechizo, aunque no fue culpa de Twilight.**

_¿Podrías explicarme qué está pasando?_

**¿Y echar a perder la diversión? Claro que no, te haré un favor dándote lo que necesites saber cuándo lo vea conveniente. Más allá de eso, debes saber que este hechizo solo durara un dia; ah, y que te deseo buena suerte, bye~.**

Un fuerte chasquido resonó después dentro de la mente de Spike, y con ello memorias de la raza humana y su mundo colmaron su mente en cuestión de segundos. Su mente ahora sabría lo esencial, sin embargo, todo recuerdo de su nuevo yo eran un misterio para el.


	3. Capítulo 2

"Spike, ya~ vamos a bañarnos..." Dijo Twilight somnolienta mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la mesa de la cocina, "será más fácil despertarnos con una ducha fría que con el café".

En frente de ella, Spike ocupaba la cafetera. Aunque la verdad sólo hacía tiempo mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

"Puedes ir tú primero mientras yo adelanto las cosas."

Spike Tomo azúcar de la alacena, sus ojos volteando hacia Twilight cada que tenía chance de hacerlo. _Parece que nuestra diferencia en edad es más corta, aunque en apariencia estamos casi iguales..._

"Es más fácil cuando vamos los dos. Además no me gusta enfrentarme a ese frío sola."

"Ugh, entonces solo espera un poco que en verdad necesito este café."

Spike volteo la mirada con cuidado hacia Twilight una vez más, _no me puedo quitar la idea de que sigo siendo más pequeño de lo normal._

Fijó la mirada nuevamente en la cafetera y empezó frotar su inexistente barba.

_Ahora, ¿Que hacer con ella? No podemos bañarnos juntos, mucho menos cuando estoy..._

Spike miró el bulto en sus shorts, solo para rápidamente voltear cuando escucho la risa de Twilight.

"¿Qu-qué es tan gracioso?" Refunfuñó.

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía así de nervioso por tener una erección," Spike se sonrojo al escucharla, "¿Acaso, se te olvidó que es algo natural para chicos de tu edad?"

"No, y-yo lo sé, es solo que..."

Mientras él ahora pequeño humano murmuraba en su búsqueda de una respuesta convincente, Twilight rápida pero silenciosamente se escabulló hasta él, y lo sorprendiendo con un abrazo.

Spike soltó un pequeño alarido antes de que su boca resultase silenciada por los brazos de su amiga.

"Oh, podría ser que..." Twilight recitó mientras frotaba su pecho en la nuca del joven."¿tuviste uno de esos sueños? Sucede mucho cuando no has liberado tensión, tal vez podría ayudarte con eso."

Las palabras de Twilight desencadenó un pensamiento propio del nuevo cuerpo de Spike, pero la naturaleza del mismo era demasiado fuerte para el. Al instante, la sangre se le disparó a la cabeza, devolviendo al joven Spike al mundo de los sueños.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Hey, Spike?! Ahg, ahora tendré que hacerlo todo yo sola."


	4. Capítulo 3

"hmm"

Pasado un tiempo de estar inconsciente, Spike ya estaba recobrando la lucidez de apoco. Uno a uno sus sentidos fueron despertando, y empezó a notar lo que sucedía a sus alrededores.

El vaivén constante y el sonido a un rugido mecánico áspero indicaba que estaba en un vehículo.

"Hmmm, ah~" escucho a alguien inhalar cerca de el. Había un olor a dulces proviniendo del mismo sitio de donde surgía el sonido, y podía sentir a alguien tocando su cabello.

"Pinkie, podrías dejar de olfatear a mi hermano?"

Spike intuyo que estaba en un vehículo, con al menos Pinkie, Twilight y alguien más manejando; pues él sabía muy bien que Twilight no era buena conduciendo, o al menos, eso era lo que sus recuerdos de ese mundo le decían.

"Lo siento Twi, pero tú ya sabrías que esto pasaría." Contestó Pinkie antes de abrazar a Spike con fuerza. Ya conociendo la naturaleza de Pinkie, Spike dio lo mejor de sí para que no notarán que él estaba despierto… y para no gritar ante la fuerza extraordinaria de la chica a la hora de dar abrazos.

_¿Debería de seguir fingiendo?_ Pensó, _no conozco mucho de este mundo, así que tal vez pueda sacar algo de información... O podría preguntar yo mismo._

**No no no, Spike. Se darían cuenta de que no eres el Spike de aquí y arruinaría la diversión**

_¿La de quien?_

Pues la mía, obviamente, Haha-ha; aunque, tú te podrías divertir también si te lo permites y le das una oportunidad a las chicas de aquí. estoy seguro de que ellas te lo agradecerían.

_¿Acaso me crees capaz de algo así?_

...

_¿Discord? Meh, se fue._

Spike decidió continuar con su plan anterior y ver qué información podría sacar.

"Me encanta como huele... ¿En serio no se tomó un baño hoy?" Pregunto Pinkie mientras su mano jugueteaba con el cabello de Spike.

"No sé qué le pasó hoy, se despertó más temprano de lo usual y a los diez minutos se desmayó sin previo aviso."

"Twi, déjame decirte algo," contestó alguien más, de voz sureña, "eso de desmayarse de la nada suena más peligroso que víbora en gallinero. ¿Estas segura de que no deberíamos llevarlo a un médico?"

Mientras las chicas hablaban, la mano libre de Pinkie se escabulló dentro del cuello de la camisa de Spike. Ella seguía inhalando del dulce aroma del chico, pero ahora silenciosamente.

"Estará bien, de seguro solo está cansado. Ayer se tardó en conciliar sueño."

"Al menos tú pareces haber dormido bien. No sé cómo le haces para compartir habitación con Spike."

"¿Porque lo dices?"

La respiración de Spike se volvía cada vez más difícil de controlar a medida que Pinkie presionaba su cuerpo más en contra de su espalda. Entre el stress de ser descubierto, el constante olfateó de Pinkie, la mano traviesa de está jugando con su pecho, y el pecho de ella rozando su espalda, poco faltaría para que se descubriera su fachada.

"Bueno, Twi, tu y Spike podrán tener sus diez años como hermanos, y tendrán su confianza entre ustedes... pero eso no quita que sea un hombre. No importa cómo lo vea parece que estás jugando con fuego."

"Vamos, no hay de qué preocuparse. Spike nunca se aprovecharía de mi, ni siquiera cuando paso por la pubertad mostró algún indicio de atracción hacia mí."

_Vaya, eso podría relajarme un poco... De no ser porque me desperté contigo encima de mí y porque luego ofreciste el bañarnos juntos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. La respiración de Spike se exaltó, en Equestria no hay problema por ello pero... Espera, ¿Por qué es ahora que veo mal el bañarme con Twilight?_

Su revelación e intriga tomaría una pausa pues el vehículo había dejado de moverse. Tan pronto como el motor se apagó, Pinkie expulsó su mano del uniforme de Spike; pero aún así seguía olfateando.

"Bueno ya llegamos. Y... Parece que nuestro bello durmiente no ha despertado. Pinkie, ¿Y si pruebas a besarlo en vez de olfatearlo como perro de caza?"

"No le des ideas, Applejack." Contestó Twilight con tono irritado, "vamos a llevar nuestras cosas y luego volvemos para despertarlo."

"¿Me dejas un rato más con el?" Clamó Pinkie, "porfis porfis ¡porfis!"

"Ah~ que se puede hacer contigo," suspiró Twilight antes de recoger sus cosas," solo no le gasten una broma, ¿Entendido?"

"Okey dookey locky."

El sonido de dos puertas cerrándose le continuaron. los pasos de las chicas empezaron a sonar más distantes, y con ello el silencio en el vehículo se hacía más prominente, hasta el punto en el que acaparó todo el ambiente.

El corazón de Spike empezó a latir con más fuerza.

"Ahora..."

Algo había cambiado súbitamente.

"Yo y el pequeño e indefenso Spike."

El ambiente se había tornado opaco y opresor.

Pinkie tomó a Spike, tornando su cabeza a un lado para dejar su cuello expuesto. Su mano derecha se abalanzó sobre la entrepierna del muchacho mientras la izquierda se enredó en su cintura.

"Solos en el auto, sin nadie más en el estacionamiento..."

Los latidos de Spike resonaban dentro de su cabeza, el sudor se formaba en su frente, y poco a poco el espacio a su alrededor se estaba comprimiendo.

"Tú olor, Spike... Es único..." Susurro mientras acariciaba el cuello del chico con su nariz y boca. "No puedo esperar a tener esa pijamada y lograr convencer a Twilight de que te deje acompañarnos."

Las puertas del auto ya no existían, tampoco los asientos de adelante o el mundo exterior. En su cabeza Spike solo podía ver las manos de Pinkie desfilando por todo su cuerpo.

Como presa que cede ante la inevitable muerte. Spike empezó a aceptar el destino que se le fue conferido.

"Por el momento," Pinkie empezó a subir su mano hacia el centro de las entrepiernas del chico, "tendré que conformarme con.. ¡**esto**!"

El depredador había dejado su primera marca. Spike no soporto el avance precipitado, y soltó un alarido. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y la realidad tomo tiempo en cobrar forma ante el.

Sus piernas le fallaban debido al ataque que había sufrido, así que dispuso de sus manos para poder alejarse de las garras de la bestia que amenazaba su castidad.

La bestia, piadosa, lo dejo ir y que tomara un respiro. Spike, aún confundido, exaltado, y con su corazón en la garganta, volteó hacia ella.

"Me encanta como te tuerces, Spikey Wickey," dijo está antes de verlo a los ojos. "Pero guardemos esa energía para la noche~"

"T-tú sabías... que yo..." Spike intentó terminar la oración pero sus pulmones demandaron aire.

"Por supuesto que sí, tontito," Pinkie respondió, está vez con el tono alegre de siempre. Y por ese pequeño instante Spike logró relajarse otra vez, hasta que Pinkie lo volvió a sorprender, al acercarse súbitamente a su oreja.

"Puedo oler a los mentirosos."

Spike salto hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda con la puerta del vehículo, su corazón vibrante en la mano.

"¡Nos vemos en clase!" Dijo está sin más antes de salir del auto.

...

Spike quedo un rato en silencio, asimilando todo, un puño de saliva a la vez

"¿Que demonios les pasa a los ponies en este mundo?"


	5. Primer interludio

"¿En serio Discord? ¿Una Twilight y Pinkie pervertidas? Spike hace mucho que dejó de ver a esas dos como yeguas."

"Son solo un tentempié dulzura, estoy creando un plato que se ha de cocinar a fuego lento."

"Pues deberías de buscar otra idea. No importa lo bueno que sea tu plan solo terminarás perdiendo mucho tiempo si este falla."


	6. Capítulo 4

Las clases estaban en curso y las aulas ocupadas, lo que significaba vía libre para Spike, el cual era la única fuente de sonido en los pasillos del primer piso.

"Piensa, Spike," apresuró el paso, "lo único que tienes que hacer es sobrevivir hasta la noche ¿no?"

Debido a la influencia de Twilight, Spike tenía un hábito de pensar en voz alta al estar solo. Al ser consciente de esa mala costumbre, optó por caminar rápido y así llamar menos la atención.

"No creo que sea buena idea seguir así hasta la noche," fue entonces cuando sacó su teléfono y busco entre los contactos, tenía que encontrar otro lugar donde pasó la noche, "es un alivio que todos tengan el mismo nombre..."

La primera opción fue Big Macintosh.

"Lo siento, Spike. No puedo confiar en Applebloom desde la última vez que estuviste aquí."

"Oh, claro, entiendo, nos vemos," colgó. su mano bajó lentamente mientras forzaba a su cabeza no pensar en el significado detrás de lo que implicaba amigo. "!Concentrate Spike!"

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces y volvió a levantar el teléfono. Segunda opción, Ember.

"Es-esta bien, pero es mi casa así que harás todo lo que-"

Spike colgó. Puso su mano en la sien y empezó a frotarla para calmarse.

"No sé cómo eso fue una buena idea..."

Tercera opción, Thorax...

Spike revisó una, luego dos veces, y luego en sus listas en redes sociales; nada, Thorax no aparecía en ningún lado.

Así que saltó a su cuarta opción, Discord.

Yo no existo en este mundo, tonto. Solo puede haber un Discord... A menos que decida copiarme a mí mismo y enviarme a otro sitio... Tú entiendes el punto.

Spike gruño para sus adentros y volvió a abrir la lista de contactos. Quinta opción, Luna y Celestia.

**Ellas tampoco están**

"¿Y entonces porque aparecen sus nombres?"

**Son sus descendientes, me encargue de que tuvieran el mismo nombre.**

"Entonces toca confiar," marcó al número y esperó un momento, "hola, ¿Luna, Celestia?"

"Oh, sí es nuestro pequeño Spike, ¿cómo estás?"

_Parece tan amigable como mi Luna... Tal vez funcione_, pensó, _espera eso que oigo suena a algún videojuego. Espera que es un videoj- agh, concentrate Spike._

"O-oh, todo bien, todo bien. llame porque queria pedir un favor," respondió finalmente.

"Cualquier cosa, tú solo dime" el sonido de una explosión resonó en el teléfono, "disculpa, ya le bajó volumen a la TV."

"Gracias, la cosa es que Twilight tendrá una fiesta de chicas hoy y no quisiera incomodar. Así que estaba pensando que tal vez..."

"Oh..." El sonido de fondo se detuvo y Luna acercó la boca al teléfono,"entonces, ¿quieres quedarte aquí? me parece bien."

"Sí, prometo no molestarlas mucho." dijo alegre, parecía que había conseguido una salida .

Luna soltó una leve risa, juguetona y pícara, la cual terminó con un suave gemido al final. "Que bonito de tu parte darle a tu hermana y sus amigas su espacio," su voz era más suave y lenta. "no te preocupes, puedes venir aquí."

Si bien lo que decía Luna era la salvación que Spike buscaba, la forma en la que hablaba hacía que el sudor se acumulará en su frente.

"Oh, Spike, estoy seguro de que Celestia estará feliz de tenerte aquí…" respiro lentamente, su voz tornándose cada vez más seductora, "cuidaremos bien de ti."

"Eh, si... claro..." respondió, inseguridad plasmandose en la rapidez con la que su sonrisa se apagaba,

"Y nos aseguraremos de compensarte por perderte esa noche de chicas," dijo esta con tal tono que Spike podía sentir los labios de Luna rozando su oreja.

"E-eh, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Ara-Ara"

*Click*

Spike finalizó la llamada. Aun cuando no entendía el significado de esas últimas palabras, estas le habían hecho sentir un hormigueo tan fuerte dentro de su cuerpo. Seguido a eso un deseo fuerte de limpiarse lo engullo.

Pero antes de ello, se fue a la ventana más cercana, sus pasos lentos y tambaleantes. Una vez al frente, abrió la ventana de golpe y soltó un sentimiento que se había acumulado dentro de él durante todo ese tiempo.

"¿¡Que demonios pasa en este mundo?!"

**ahahaha,** **¿¡En serio pensaste en confiar en ellas?¡**

"¡Son como mis tías! ¿Como no iba a confiar en ellas?"

**En tu mundo, Celestia cuido de ti mientras eras pequeño. Pero aquí no son más que dos hermanas que te conocen desde que fuiste adoptados. Dato curioso, la misma Celestia intento seducirte mientras pasabas por la pubertad.**

"Por favor no me hagas ver ese recuerdo."

**¿Estás seguro? Los ponies no tienen esa calidad de lenceria en tu mundo.**

La necesidad de limpiarse regreso a él con el triple de fuerza. Spike volteo en dirección al baño más cercano y empezó a correr.

"¡Déjame solo!"

Entró al baño tirando la puerta. Sus ojos solo podían enfocar el lavamanos en frente de él.

Se dirigió de inmediato a lavarse la cara y vaciar sus pensamientos en el lavabo. Se miró en el espejo y logró ver varios años de su vida perdidos reflejados en la coloración de su pelo.

_¿Todas en este lugar quieren algo conmigo o que?_ Se preguntó, _a este paso no creo poder confiar ni en Lyra y Bombón._

**Es un poco más complicado, Spike.**

_¿Ahora que? No me digas que no solo tendré que cuidarme de las humanas._

**No no, nunca llegaría tan lejos como para hacer que los animales te acechen. El problema es que no son... todas.**

"¿Eh?"

Una de las puertas de los baños se abrió, y de esta salió un chico, de pelo verde, flequillo dorado hacia los lados, y ropa que hacía juego con su peinado. Su cara era perfilada y su cuerpo esbelto como el de una modelo.

Spike volteó a ver el chico y este le devolvió la mirada a él con cierto desdén, como si estuviera perdido.

"¿Thorax?"

"¿Spike? ¡Eres tú!" Sonrió el chico antes de dirigirse hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

**Deberías cuidarte de todos..**


	7. Capítulo 5

En ese momento, la mente de Spike no titubeo ni considero opciones. La orden había sido lanzada y más le costó a Spike tiempo después el notar que estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿¡Thorax también?!"

**Pues era bastante obvio, si te soy honesto es uno de los favoritos.**

"¿¡Que- de qué demonios estás hablando!?"

**A los ponies de cristal les encanta estar emparejando. La última vez que revise la lista, Thorax, Twilight, y Smolder estaban en el top.**

"¿¡Que?! No, no y no." Spike se encontró con las escaleras y empezó a subir al segundo piso. Aún podía escuchar los pasos de Thorax siguiéndole la pista, pero había algo más ocupando su mente en el momento, "espera, ¿y qué hay de Rarity?"

**Rarity está de última, al lado de snips y snails.**

_¿¡En serio?! Ahg, no me importa, hablaré con esos ponies después..._

Spike encontró la habitación del conserje abierta y entro sin pensarlo. Al cerrar la puerta se aseguró de hacerlo silenciosamente, y luego espero.

"..."

**¿Entonces piensas huir todo el día? Vamos, Spike, esta es una oportunidad de oro la que te estoy ofreciendo**

_Cállate por una vez,¿Quieres?_

El sonido de ajetreo, pulmones resecos, y pasos fuera de ritmo se escuchaban a pocos metros, "Ah~ lo perdí otra vez..." escucho la voz de Thorax y sus vagos intentos por reponer su aliento.

Spike se quedó en silencio por un rato, hasta que solo quedó el sonido de su propia respiración.

"Parece que no hay nadie..." Suspiró con alivio, "ahora, que fue lo último que pensé? ... Hmm Rarity de última... snips- ¡Snips y Snails,ellos me ayudarán!"

**No recuerdo que tú seas muy cercano con ellos.**

"Solo tengo que convencerlos de que algo me pasó. no creo que sea buena idea decirles que vengo de otro mundo... Usaré la vieja técnica de decir que me dio amnesia y listo."

**Tal vez deberías cuidar tus palabras.**

"A qué te..."

**¿Porque no volteas y lo ves por ti mismo?**

Spike respiro profundo, esperando lo peor de cualquier escenario posible. En retrospectiva, debió de haberse dado de cuenta por la luz encendida de que alguien estaba en la habitación.

Al voltearse, se topó con una chica de ondulado pelo rosa, vistiendo un vestido amarillo de una pieza con bordados verdes. Su cara suave delgada y la forma en la que su pelo cubría su ojo izquierdo hizo fácil para Spike reconocerla como Fluttershy, solo que esta era más alta, y a la vez más voluptuosa de lo que podría haber imaginado; para Spike parecía estar ante una amazona.

"Uhm," la chica tragó saliva. Spike pudo notar como su mano temblorosa se aferraba a su pecho mientras que su otra mano soltó la escoba que antes sostenía.

"Ho-hola Fluttershy, qué coincidencia verte aquí," Spike intentó hablar con tranquilidad, mientras, su mano buscaba la perilla de la puerta, "creo que me perdí en el camino al baño así que ..."

**¿En serio eres tan malo inventando excusas?**

_Es lo que pasa cuando uno de tus amigos es la encarnación de la honestidad._

Fluttershy se acercó a Spike con cuidado. Este en respuesta abrió la puerta por reflejo. Fluttershy entonces se abalanzó hacia él y cerró la puerta.

"¡Eek!"

"Q-que bueno verte, Spike. Y-ya te estaba e-extrañando," dijo esta con un tono cariñoso pero a la vez forzado.

Los ojos de su amiga estaban exaltados, y el sudor se formaba en su frente. Spike, buscando tiempo para que se le ocurriera algo, decidió seguirle la corriente.

"¿S-sí, porque sería eso?"

Fluttershy, aun temblando, bajo sus manos y las reposó en los hombros del muchacho.

"Oh, Pues es lo normal para una chica que no ha visto a su... A su..."

La mirada de Fluttershy de torno desesperada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y el rubor en su cara un vivo color escarlata.

_Discord, ¿me podrías salvar?_

"Su novia," añadió está antes de que sus húmedos labios comenzaran su descenso.

**Lo siento compañero, esa no es mi shy, así que tú te encargas. Debo admitir que no me esperaba que se hiciera pasar por tu novia. Ah, y antes de que intentes revelar tu identidad, te confirmo que serás penado gravemente de hacerlo. Creeme amigo, eso no te gustara.**

Spike se dejó caer, haciendo que su amiga se resbalara y golpeara la cabeza. "Au, Auch, au eso dolió~"

"Ah, lo siento, me resbale," dijo Spike, una sonrisa escapandosele.

Fluttershy volvió a enfocarse en poco tiempo, y la posición en la que Spike estaba ahora le dio una idea tan buena y atrevida que hizo que su cabeza se encendiera en rojo como si fuera una bombilla.

"Ah... De seguro f-fue un reflejo querido..." Dijo esta mientras buscaba las puntas de su vestido, "tienes un mal hábito conmigo, aunque yo soy a quien deberían d-de cu-culpar"

"¿Fluttershy?" Spike estaba confuso, pero en su cabeza ya él sabía lo que ella quería hacer. "¡Eek!" Exclamó, pero las manos de Fluttershy ya habían tomado de su propia falda e iban camino arriba.

"So-solo miralas," la vista de Fluttershy estaba nublada y una línea roja empezó a trazarse desde su nariz hasta su cuello. "Yo sé que que tu-" sus piernas empezaron a tambalear, poco separaba a Spike de ver las puertas del jardín secreto.

Aún estupefacto y en una posición que comprometía su alcance a la manilla, Spike miraba atentamente a su amiga mientras su cabeza buscaba una forma de salir de ese agujero.

"A-aqui..." Fluttershy intento mover más arriba su vestido, pero los nervios y la excitación del momento la habían dejado estática.

Spike se le dificulto tragar la saliva acumulada en su boca, su cara roja como un tomate marcaba el preámbulo de lo que se avecinaba, y junto a ello, las piernas tambaleantes de Fluttershy eran el primer acto.

Las hormonas incluidas en el nuevo cuerpo de Spike estaban al fin tomando efecto en el. Fue por ello que sin saberlo, todo pensamiento referente a escapar dejaba de ocupar su mente.

Solo el destino podría salvarlo ahora.

**Oh, tal vez yo. Déjame ser el narrador ahora, Mac.**

"¿¡Eh?!" Fue lo único que Spike logró pronunciar antes de ver el cuerpo de su amiga derrumbarse en frente de él. Las intenciones de Fluttershy eran atrevidas, pero su pobre mente no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero, aun en la derrota había logrado su cometido, pues su jardín quedo al descubierto para cualquier posible invasor.

...

Excepto nuestro honrado protagonista que apartó la mirada. "¿Podrías haberme salvado de otra forma? Ugh... Gracias igual" dijo... el pobre inocente.

"¿Espera, que?" Preguntó con nuevo sudor formándose en su frente.

Ah si, yo seré el narrador ahora, déjame configurar esto para que no me escuches narrando.


	8. Segundo interludio

"Discord, ¿Acaso he de recordarte que no cuenta si alguien fuerza a Spike a quererlo?"

"Oh... Suena como si alguien estuviera temerosa de perder ahora."

"Por supuesto que no. Solo tomó precauciones, Pinkie y Twilight son una cosa, pero esa Fluttershy desesperada es algo que juega con el orden natural de las cosas. No quiero que mi Spike tenga traumas después de esto."

"Ya, ya, relájate. Yo borraré sus recuerdos cuando lo devuelva. Igual ya para este punto puedo tomar el asunto con más calma, así le damos un tiempo a Big Mac para que tome agua."

"Eeyup."

"Para ser un tan buen narrador, hablas muy poco fuera de los juegos."

"Gracias, ¿ahora dónde estaba? ... ¡Ah, sí!"


	9. Capítulo 6

La balada del honrado caballero continuó; con la sangre en llamas su trayecto continuo, más un respiro nunca consiguió.

Su esperanza de paz en los pasillos era una mentira que había durado demasiado tiempo, pues los descansos estaban divididos en secciones y su tiempo de soledad en los pasillos se había terminado.

Con cada chica y chico que salía de sus salones, Spike podía sentir como su falta de suerte había finalmente tornado su mundo en una montaña rusa. En un momento estaba corriendo por los pasillos, para luego estar atrapado en los pechos de alguna chica, caer sobre otra o ser víctima de los intentos de seducción, o de compromiso, de los chicos. Cuando lograba liberarse de un predador era solo para caer en las manos de otro.

Y así... para antes de que las agujas cayeran en las 12, ya habia visto mas ropa intima que en todos sus años ayudando a Rarity, había sido manoseado más veces que la primera vez visitó el imperio de cristal por su propia cuenta, y había rechazado más personas que cualquiera de canterlot de la alta estirpe. Aunque lo peor para nuestro héroe no fue todo esa ardua batalla.

Era su cuerpo lleno de hormonas ardiendo pidiendo ser liberadas; era sus pulmones y piernas pidiendo un descanso. Cómo naufragó ante la tormenta, considero que tal vez rendirse no estaría tan mal.

Tal pensamiento, de dejarlo todo, de rendirse y dejar que el mundo siguiera su curso hasta que su misión terminase, hizo que el mundo se detuviera ante el.

Sus opciones eran pocas, en frente, una decena de chicas de reluciente cabello y finas ropas corrían hacia el. La mirada de deseo que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos fue algo que Spike solo había visto una vez.

"Ponies de cristal, tenían que ser ponies de cristal."

Detrás de estas, la escalera al tercer piso era visible. Su segunda opción le esperaba en el salón de clases donde debería estar ahora.

Si él iba a ceder, cedería ante alguien a quien él tuviera confianza.

_Lo último que quiero es ser tomado por ellas. Ya eran bastante peligrosas en mi mundo, no me quiero imaginar cómo serán aqui._

Con gran pericia, el joven héroe se impulsó y corrió por la pared, fueron apenas tres pasos, pero eso le dio la altura suficiente para saltar por encima de las chicas.

En el proceso perdió un zapato, un sacrificio necesario para el bien mayor, la vía libre hacia la seguridad del tercer piso.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, al final de las escaleras, lo aguardaba su amigo Thorax del cual ya se había olvidado.

"¡Spike!" Gritó este al verlo.

Otro sacrificio debería hacerse, rápido y sin piedad.

Spike, está vez corrió hacia Thorax en vez de lejos de él, lo cual en un principio extraño al joven de pelo extravagante. Más lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue el beso en la mejilla que recibió poco después.

Spike continuó su camino, dejando a un atónito Thorax acariciando la zona afectada mientras sus ojos se perdían en el recuerdo fugaz.

"Eso lo detendrá por un tiempo," dijo este mientras veía como la distancia entre él y su salón se volvia mas corta.

Sabiendo que estaría más seguro ahora dentro de un salón y ante la presencia de un profesor. Spike entro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Grave error. Pues si lo hubiera pensado mejor. Tal vez hubiese recordado la posibilidad de que le tocará a las chicas cambiarse en el salón para la clase de deportes...

En su lugar, el recordatorio vino de golpe, literalmente. El pobre chico no vio venir ese libro de Daring Doo, y de tapa dura ni más ni menos, justo como le gustan a Rainbow Dash.


	10. Tercer interludio

"Parece que Rainbow me va a ahorrar el trabajo un poco. Aunque aceptémoslo, Discord, si tu plan es usar a esa Pinkie puedes dar esto por terminado. Los dos sabemos que aun si Twilight no se encarga de protegerlo, el hecho de que esta Pinkie se aproveche de él no contará como una victoria para ti."

"Tal vez eso sea verdad, Rarity… si ella fuera mi carta de triunfo."

"Debí imaginarme que alguna otra cosa estamos tramando."

"Era un plan que se necesitaba cocinar a fuego lento, y ahora solo queda agregar el condimento principal. Veras, hay una chica muy especial en ese salón, alguien que podría cambiarlo todo."

"A este punto me podría esperar hasta a nightmare Rarity… cuando fui ella no me fui con rodeos al hablar con mi Spikey Wickey. ¿O tal vez decidiste irte por esa pony que decidió copiarme? Charity, era una yegua muy capaz a la hora de copiarme, pero si de algo estoy segura es que esos ojitos que le hacia a mi Spike no eran falsos. o tal vez..."

"Paciencia, Rarity, No te preocupes. Aparecerá en escena justo cuando Spike se despierte."


	11. Capítulo 7

Brillante y cálida luz brotaba por los bordes de una silueta que cubría de sombra al pequeño Spike. Su estado actual le dejaba ver poco, pero podía detallar una cortina cerca y una cama debajo de él.

Este, aún con la cabeza adolorida, intentó enfocar la vista en la persona. Mientras, su cabeza intentaba hacer un recuento de lo sucedido hasta ahora.

El recuerdo de peligro inmediato ante personas desconocidas lo alteró y hizo que se levantará de inmediato.

"¿Estas bien? No deberías de moverte tan rápido, dijo la persona, una chica, más alta que él y de cabello corto color gris.

Al verla Spike reaccionó con un respiro de alivio automáticamente. Los ojos, los labios pronunciados, las orejas pequeñas, todos los rasgos de su cara eran ajenos a la chica que él conocía excepto por las marcas blancas en sus pómulos y frente en forma de triángulos, y por la forma redonda (y para Spike adorable) de su cara.

"¿Gabby?" Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad había aparecido en la cara de Spike. "¡Gabby!"

Spike la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara en el acto. Gabby no tardó mucho en contagiarse de la alegría y terminó devolviendo el abrazo con la misma energía, lo que dado su fuerza en comparación a la de Spike hizo que este terminará desprovisto de oxígeno.

"A-aire..."

"Oh, lo siento," dijo mientras soltaba al muchacho, para luego ponerlo devuelta en su regazo donde estaba antes durmiendo. "Twilight te dejo aquí hace poco y la doctora te puso algo antes de dejarte a mí cuidado."

"Excelente elección, no hubiera podido escoger a alguien mejor... Bueno tal vez Twilight, pero no sé. Hoy en particular me siento inseguro con todos..."

Gabby se acercó con cuidado a Spike, y con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación, preguntó, "¿Te sientes inseguro conmigo también?"

"No," respondió este, casi por reflejo, "contigo estoy bien..." Spike entonces considero la idea que tenía en un inicio.

_¿Porque no la llamé a ella desde un principio? Bueno, no es que importe ahora, de seguro no tiene teléfono, como Thorax... O a Discord se le olvidó._

¿¡Como te atreves a hacer tal asunción?! Todo hasta ahora ha sido pensado a priori y refinado para que este plan salga perfecto.

Lo dice el dios del caos, haha.

Spike, sonrió hacia ella y olvidó todo lo demás, "Gabby, ¿Crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa hoy?"

"¿Tú y yo en mi departamento? Dos jóvenes juntos en la privacidad de una casa... No lo sé, suena peligroso... Y si... Y si..."

"¿Terminamos jugando videojuegos, leyendo cómics y comiendo chucherías hasta la madrugada como unos irresponsables?"

"Oh Spike, me conoces demasiado bien."


	12. Epilogo

A poco más de 15 minutos de Ponyville, un dragón y una pony estaban minando gemas dentro de la cueva local.

Spike, El dragón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cesta (donde fácilmente él podría caber) en su espalda, seguía a su compañera por los fríos pasillos.

"Entonces, ¿Este nuevo proyecto de qué va? Hacía mucho que no nos íbamos tan lejos dentro de la cueva para buscar gemas."

"Nada especial, Spike, es solo un pago por una mala apuesta que hice."

"¿Perdiste una apuesta?"

"Me retiré del juego antes de que este terminará, para ser más precisa."

"No es muy propio de ti el retirarte antes de finalizar algo."

"Eso es cierto mi querido Spike, pero ni el premio ni la victoria resultaron tan halagadores al final del día."

Rarity, tomó el casco que usaba de linterna con su magia y lo dejó en el suelo a pocos centímetros de ella antes de voltear hacia el dragón, "Honestamente, creo que el que estemos juntos ahora es un premio mucho más valioso,"

Rarity acarició las escamas y espinas de la cabeza de Spike, y luego añadió, "Oh... Creo que tienes algo de polvo en tu cara cariño, déjame quitarlo."

La linterna del casco de Rarity fue envuelto con una aura celeste antes de empezar a apagarse, dejando a los dos amigos dentro de la privacidad de una cueva oscura y silenciosa.

...

Mucho se rumorea en Ponyville de que se puede escuchar desde afuera el sonido generados dentro de las minas de gemas.

También, se dice que Spike siempre ha sido bien recompensado por ayudar a Rarity dentro de esas minas.


End file.
